


Love in the Windy City

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Chicago (City), Episode: s03e01 The Blessing Way, Episode: s03e02 Paper Clip, F/M, Illinois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder chooses a special case to help Scully heal after the events of Paperclip





	Love in the Windy City

I went to Melissa’s funeral. I stood in the back and watched her family mourn. Scully seemed apart from them. Her brother’s stood on either side of her mother neither of them glancing at her. 

When it was over her mother looked at her for a long moment before kissing her cheek and walking away. I hid from her family, too afraid of my complicity in Melissa’s death to face them. Scully was the last one at the grave but I stood behind her. I wasn’t sure if she knew I was there until about a half hour after the last person left she called me over.

When I was by her side she cried for the first time that day. Turned her face to my chest and sobbed. We didn’t say anything but as I looked at the rose-covered casket I felt tears of my own running down my cheeks.

We both went back to work the next Monday.

She claimed to be ready but I was not convinced. The vacant look in her eyes told me that her family was not quite ready to speak to her yet but I didn’t want to push the issue.

Instead, I looked through the files for a good easy case somewhere nice.

It was something I’d done before after I recovered from the Boggs case. I’d taken her to North Carolina for a ‘mermaid’ case. There was no case. We relaxed on the beach for the day but later that night things went in a different direction. We drank and watched corny movies. Drunk and sad Scully talked about her father and the ocean and I couldn’t stop myself from kissing her. We slept together that night and the next day and agreed it would be the last time.

I tried to ignore the voice at the back of my mind whispering that maybe this is just my excuse to have some quality time with Scully.

The files sit in messy heaps around the office most of the time, waiting for me to decide it’s time. Some of them are more farfetched than others, obviously, and I have a special stack for those.  
Top of the messy pile sat a haunting at the Chicago Fire Department. Chicago in April isn’t the best time but I remembered a trip from childhood when I went to the top of the Sears tower. Sam and I had looked over the city in wonder. Something else amazing had happened on that trip. When we’d gone to find our parents we saw them looking out over the city wrapped in each other’s arms. It was one of a handful of times they actually seemed to care for each other.

Those images burn in my head as I look over the file.

I know that it’s probably bullshit. Scully will tell me it’s bullshit. But maybe we both need a bullshit case to get back into the swing of it.

Within an hour I’ve booked a flight and a hotel. Alarmingly, Scully puts up almost no fight.

After a bland look and a weak, “How is this an FBI matter?” she just shrugged and went back to her report.

We need this trip.

There are two ways to fly into Chicago and I’ve done both. One is a straight shot to the airport, you don’t really see much of the city but it’s quicker. The other way is my favorite. The plane does a loop around the skyscrapers and tapers over Lake Michigan before circling back to O’Hare.

I thank the Universe that the pilot is forced to take the longer route. For the first time in days, Scully shows interest in something as she looks out her window at the city lights. I watch the scene next to her and fight the urge to hold her hand.

“Beautiful.” I hear her whisper against the window and I silently agree.

Tomorrow we will pay a hopefully short visit to the Chicago F.D. to interview some of the firefighters there about a co-worker who went missing a few months back.

The Chicago P.D. believed the man had disappeared himself to avoid creditors (and I was inclined to agree when looking over the case) but after this shitty year, the government owed us one.

The hotel is a small city hotel in an old building. We admire the architecture in the dark as the city moves around us and I enjoy the look on Scully’s face as she takes it in.

The inside is not as nice but it’s not the worst one we’ve ever stayed in.

“Do you want to take a look at the file?” I ask Scully before we go to our separate rooms. She shakes her head and rubs her forehead.

“’Night Mulder.” And she’s gone.

On our way to the supposedly haunted building I fill Scully in on the history of the Chicago Fire Department Dist. 1 Headquarters.

In its original incarnation, it was a prison (always a spot for supernatural occurrences) during it’s relatively short time as a prison nearly 100 prisoners were hanged, including one who had to be hanged twice because of a broken rope.

“And get this Scully, at the turn of the century the mayor of Chicago was assassinated and the assassin was incarcerated and hanged at that prison! Apparently, a bunch of firefighters don’t like staying overnight at the precinct because they believe it’s haunted by the hanged prisoners.” I wiggle my fingers at her and give my best impression of a ghostly howl.

“Mulder, what does this have to do with our missing man?” Scully says wearily.

“A few occurrences of violence on the part of the poltergeists has been recorded and he apparently disappeared in the middle of a night shift that wasn’t seeing any action.”

Scully sighs and shakes her head but says nothing more.

The interviews are as useless as I’d suspected they’d be.

“Well, that was a waste of time.” Scully states as I flag down a taxi, “When is our flight back?”

“Tomorrow evening.” I tell her and studiously avoid her gaze.

“Mulder, what’s going on?”

“I figured since we are in the windy city we might as well take a trip up the Sears tower, maybe eat at one of my favorite joints.”

When I finally look at her she meets me with a suspicious look but doesn’t comment further.

“Sears tower please.” I tell the driver when we finally nab a cab.

Scully sighs and sinks into her seat.

“You did this on purpose.”

I don’t protest.

“I told you I was fine to get back to work. This is a waste of taxpayer money.”

“No, Congress is a waste of taxpayer money, this is a waste of government resources. The difference is slight but important.”

She huffs a laugh and looks at me. I’m slightly surprised to see no irritation in her eyes.

“I suppose they do owe us, huh?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

I smile and cover her hand with my own.

The Sears tower lobby is unsurprisingly mostly vacant considering it is a weekday in April and we are on an elevator to the top in no time.

Scully is drawn to the window like a moth to flame the moment we exit the elevator.

The city is partly covered in clouds and the sky is grey but in a way that just adds to the beauty.

She sucks in her breath when she looks out over the lake and points out interesting sights to me as we walk along the Skydeck.

“Have you been here before?” She asks after we’ve made our way halfway around.

“My family came out here when I was ten to visit some family and our parents took us up here. Sam and I chased each other around and played eye spy while my parents admired the view. It was fun, one of my few good childhood memories.” I say as we eye the Hancock building.

“That sounds nice.” She says and I meet her sad, sweet gaze.

“It was.”

Scully takes my hand as we walk around.

“My brother’s won’t speak to me.” She says after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m so sorry Scully.”

She shakes her head, “Even my mother can barely look me in the eyes. Really, I don’t blame them. It was supposed to be me and when she took the bullet for me I didn’t even have the decency to be there for her.”

“Scully it’s not your-“

“But it is Mulder. If I had just trusted her… If I had been more careful… there are a million things I could have done. If it had just been me that had walked through that fucking door.”

“And you think that would make this easier for your mother? She’d still be down a daughter, your brothers would still have lost a sister!”

“But at least Missy would have been blameless in my death! I signed up for this, I accepted the risks, she didn’t have a choice!”

“It would not have been less devastating for your family.”

“I’m not saying that.” She closes her eyes and I know she’s struggling to hold back tears, “I just… The past few days I’ve been wishing that it had been me.”

It’s then that I pull her close. The thought of Scully shot in the head and bleeding out on her floor haunts me. I remember how hopeless I’d been when she was abducted and I shudder to think what her death would be like.

“Don’t say that.” I kiss the top of her head, “I need you, Scully. I need you with me. What would I do without you?”

“You’d continue with your work…”

I shake my head, “You have no idea.” I whisper and lean down to kiss her cheek.

Suddenly I’m aware of how soft and pink her lips are. I remember those lips and the things they can do and I am hot all over.

Her eyes are huge and wet, her cheeks and nose pink and I’m taken back to the first time I’d kissed her. Then she tasted like whiskey and pizza. What would she taste like this time?

I think of how she’s saved my life, kept me from being a murderer and drove cross-country to make sure I would be safe. Her telling my mother that she didn’t think I was dead. Her coming with me no matter how crazy and dangerous.

So perfect, loyal, kind, smart… And I can’t help it.

I take her face in my hands and I can tell that she knows what is about to happen.

She doesn’t pull back or protest when I kiss her. Instead, she sighs softly and opens her lips.

And I want her so badly.

She tastes like Altoids and diet coke. Her lips are just as soft and her tongue just as talented. We carry on for quite a while but it doesn’t feel long enough.

When we finally pull away her face is even rosier and her hair is askew.

I caress her cheeks with my thumbs, just looking at her.

“Let’s go back to the hotel.” She says softly.

I nod and follow her out.

On the way back to the hotel we pretend nothing is happening but we never let go of each other’s hands.

We admire the city in silence in the cab and look at our feet in the elevator. On our floor, Scully pulls me toward her room and my heart picks up a notch.

When the door is open she looks up at me, hesitant, so I take her face in my hands and kiss her once more.

It’s all either of us needs and a moment later we are crashing through the door refusing to break the kiss.

Clothing is shed fast until she’s standing before me in her bra and panties and I’m kissing a trail down her stomach.

My hands rest on her ass and pull her closer to my face. We’re not drunk this time.

The last time we were like this is fuzzy. It’s snapshots of lips and limbs.

But I’ll remember this; I’m memorizing it so I can recall it on lonely nights after she comes to her senses.

I spend quite a bit of time between her legs. In North Carolina, everything was fast and messy and she didn’t even give me a moment to make my way down.

So this time I enjoy myself.

And she lets me do it as she runs her fingers through my hair.

My hope as I suction my lips against her is that I can make her forget the pain for a little while.

She cums gently and the sweet sounds she makes nearly break my heart into pieces.

When I’ve removed her bra and made my way back up her body I take a moment to kiss her neck while she slides her hand into my boxers. Her fingers wrap around me and move rhythmically with our kisses.

As we move closer to the bed she bends down for a moment and searches her bag before coming up with a small-foiled square.

“Agent Scully that isn’t very professional.” I scoff as she opens it up.

Her eyes dance in a way I haven’t seen since before she shot me and she rolls the condom on.

“Tell me with a straight face that you didn’t think this would happen.”

And I can’t so I kiss her instead.

We fall onto the bed together.

In North Carolina, she’d kneeled on the bed and had given me the most wicked smile. It was more fucking than anything tender and sweet.

This time I am looking into her eyes as I slide into her and she smiles up at me.

“You’re the only person Scully…” I mutter into her neck as I begin to move.

Her heels dig into the muscles right above my ass and her hips move in time with mine.

“The only person who what?” She asks and strokes my cheek.

“The only person who I have, who I can count on, who matters…” I count off before groaning into her neck.

“Oh, Mulder…” She whispers into my hair and kisses the top of my head.

Something shifts and we pick up the pace. Her breath picks up and I feel her hand move between our bodies.

That’s it for me. I cum quickly and muffle the sound of my cries in her neck and chest.

“Oh God, sorry Scully…” I mumble but she just keeps moving her fingers. I don’t pull out of her and instead, just watch her concentrated face as she gets herself off.

If I hadn’t just cum ten seconds before I’d be doing it again.

“Oh!” She whimpers and her hips buck against mine. I feel her muscles tightening around me.

When she opens her eyes again an easygoing smile graces her face and I can’t help but kiss her. After we clean up we order pizza and relax.

When both of us grow tired instead of kicking me out she snuggles close to me and drifts off.

As I take one last look at her peaceful face before closing my eyes. My last thoughts are of how neither of us said that would be the last time, and I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story that takes place in the best city in the world. The firehouse thing is a real urban myth that I read about in a haunted Chicago book that I had as a teenager. The two flight paths into the city is real and the loop around is my favorite view of the city. The hotel is based on one my mom and I stayed in for my 13th bday. Pretty but cheap.  
> Also if this had not taken place in the 90s I still would have called it the Sears Tower. Willis can go fuck itself.


End file.
